


like a movie loves a screen (The Noir Medley)

by littledust



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Noir, F/M, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4234803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledust/pseuds/littledust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, this dame is trouble like all the rest--but it's the kind of trouble Arthur wants to get used to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like a movie loves a screen (The Noir Medley)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [metonymy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/metonymy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [like a movie loves a screen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/977193) by [metonymy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/metonymy/pseuds/metonymy). 
  * In response to a prompt by [metonymy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/metonymy/pseuds/metonymy) in the [remixmadness2015](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/remixmadness2015) collection. 



> I couldn't resist the opportunity to turn another cliche on its head!

"If you're here with a case, you'll have to wait until my partner gets back from the bar," Arthur says, voice dry. It's not too nice, throwing his partner under the bus like that, but he's tired of Dom and his latest tailspin over Mal, the Dame That Got Away. The man needs a hobby that doesn't come in a bottle, and investigating crimes doesn't count.

The dame smirks, but she doesn't cross her legs to hike up a slit in her skirt, like most dames do in this office. She's got on a pencil skirt that must be tailored, a suit jacket to match, and her hair all pinned up like a schoolmarm. Between that and the no nonsense way she said _I have a proposition for you,_ she's the best-looking woman Arthur's ever seen.

"I'm not here with a case. I want to sign on as your third investigator," she says, and holds out her hand. "Ariadne Chandler."

Arthur fights the impulse to kiss her hand and shakes it instead. She's got a firm handshake, no _for a dame_ qualifier about it. Too bad people don't shake with their left--he has to be a little more subtle to ascertain she has no wedding ring. "People will treat you different on account of the skirt," he says. "You sure you want in?"

She flashes him a smile as brilliant as a Fourth of July firework. "I imagine people would say the same to you if you wore skirts."

Arthur has to grin back. If he were outdoors, he'd be tipping his hat. "A sense of humor is exactly what you need in this business. Your first month will be a trial period, of course." Like business isn't headed straight down the toilet with Arthur trying to do two people's jobs.

"Of course," Ariadne says. She doesn't let go of his hand--in fact, she laces her fingers through his, charging the handshake with an entirely different meaning. "If your partner's at the bar, should we start this partnership with a drink?"

Oh, this dame is trouble like all the rest--but it's the kind of trouble Arthur wants to get used to.


End file.
